


My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished

by HushBekk



Series: I heard there was a special place... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, It includes the elections, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur both hates and loves Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: Wilbur Soot, the man that founded the grand, promising nation that called itself L´Manberg, now laid on the cold barren ground as the once beautiful city burned.Oh how much time had passed since the things started going downhill?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: I heard there was a special place... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025113
Kudos: 8





	My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished

Wilbur Soot, the man that founded the grand, promising nation that called itself L´Manberg, now laid on the cold barren ground as the once beautiful city burned before his tired eyes. His crimson blood stained the soil around him as his poor father stood at his side…mourning his dying son.

Killed by his own father, the one that swore to keep him safe…how ironic. He couldn’t blame him for it; Wilbur had begged him to kill him, to _free_ him from his insanity and let him rest after months of suffering.

Oh how much time had passed since the things started going downhill?

Wilbur´s family wasn’t the most united one, that’s for sure. His father was always away doing god-knows-what and Techno would leave for long periods of time in what he called “hunts”. He was left alone with his little brother and the kid Philza adopted out of the blue, he didn’t mind of course, he loved his brothers with all his heart…but he always felt like we could do something to fix his family, to show them how much he loved them.

And he tried…he grew up trying.

He had only wanted freedom for his people, for his _family_. Wilbur put himself through so much pain so his family could have a land to call home. He built those sturdy walls with his own hands so his son would have the security his mother couldn’t give him. The man wrote the anthem with all the love and care in the world, eager to create a symphony that was worthy of the nation it represented.

Then the revolution happened. Wilbur didn’t know better than to mess with a wicked man that called himself a _god_. At first it seemed like it was a mere delusion from the man; a joke even, but soon all the people from L´Manberg would find out the truth… **Dream was not a force to play with** …

That damned smiley mask was going to haunt him for the rest of eternity.

Dream was a wise man, clever with his wording and even more so when it came to manipulate and twist people´s morals; Wilbur had to admit to himself while he recalled the war. In a _single_ day he convinced Eret to betray them all and side with him and his team.

Poor, poor Tubbo, it was days before Eret betrayed L´Manberg when he found out he was his brother, the young boy still asked himself if he could have done something to stop him. Wilbur wondered if his younger brother would feel something similar to that, after all, Tommy was the one that always looked up to him. The blonde always stood by his side, even when tragedy struck. At least he´ll still have Niki…

Oh Niki, she deserved better than a friend who just destroyed the land she called home.

The great unfinished symphony, L´Manberg, now was reduced to craters, smoke, tears and ruins. What a pity, that old phrase was real after all…nothing lasts forever…what a shame.

Those elections were never supposed to take place, Jschlatt was never supposed to become president…yet it happened, again, because Dream said so. That man…no, Dream is everything but a human…that _monster_ took away his country and gave it to a power-hungry man.

Everyone said that the wars happened for a reason, but Wilbur knew the truth, Dream was the one that pulled the strings behind the scenes. It was always like that, he´d leave his companions out of the mess he would make, he´d put the blame on someone else and then start another war when he became _bored_ …

He was tired of those games.

“It was never meant to be”

He said was he eagerly pushed the wooden button, activating the explosives that were tucked away in the ground. The sound of the explosions was deafening, and the smell of gunpowder and blood was clear in the air. It didn’t felt like a victory…it felt like a lost, so why did Wilbur felt happy as he saw his former city, _his unfinished symphony_ , blow up and burn?

He didn’t know, perhaps he was becoming like Dream? Building things up just to tear them down and bring despair with him. Maybe, in another lifetime, that man and he could have been friends…after all, they were the same.

The Entities of despair and grief, stuck in a deadly dance around eachother. At least in the eyes of Wilbur the idea wasn’t as crazed as it seemed.

Wilbur had grown fond of the mad man that called himself a _god_ …who would´ve thought? He chuckled as his eyes blurred, perhaps due the blood loss he was experiencing. For a moment he swore he could see his friends and family at the other side of the craters and smoke, maybe it was just a mere illusion, but it gave him some comfort. He didn’t want to die alone…

Everything felt numb and cold, from the horrid screams of the people to the sound the city made as it burned to the ground. Wilbur felt himself slip away into the void, peaceful for once in a long time. He felt himself close his eyes for one last time…and that’s the last thing he felt.

And that’s how once a great man was blinded by rage and grief…It only took a man to build a nation, and it took one to burn it to the ground…

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Wilbur for the longest time, but I never got into it till now. Ihope you liked this fic! It´ll possibly be multi-chaptered once I decide what kind of ending I should give it. 
> 
> Remember, eat a snack, drink a glass of water and rest!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
